melting
by pawniards
Summary: and, he would note later, it was quite a stroke of luck their targets never showed up, with the way she proved to melt into him.


the space they'd been pressed into was small, dark, and inconvenient, to say the least. with nothing but the sound of their own breathing and the close warmth of the other's body heat to keep their attention, gray had shifted himself towards the far end of his side of the cubby, crossed his arms over his barren chest, and done his damn best to control his breathing.

within an enclosed space with little to no ventilation, the heat building heat augmented by the gentle radiation of their own expulsed body temperature would surely dampen his own lungs, weigh heavy on his ability to inhale and exhale regularly. with a mounting headache, the biting pain not only driven further by the lack of oxygen in their hiding space, but the nervous fidgeting of the woman next to him, gray found not only the temperature of the space, but his own mood souring.

it was understandable, the lenient thoughts of his rational mind told him, for any person to be confined in such a close space with the object of their affections. he was not dense, though the stale air left the ice mage steaming, an impatient sizzle under his thoughts that evaporated even the smallest trickle of consideration for the other's embarrassment away from his ability to care.

yet, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, uncomfortably so.

with a shapely woman at his left, hands around her knees and the curve of her bottom pressed achingly close against the outside of his thigh, the thin bands of light that entered the closed space illuminating only the high points of her curves and the nervous shake of her eyes, the light gloss of saliva left on a bottom lip bitten bare between her teeth, and a wall to his right, he wasn't left with many options.

his bare skin, now clammy and slick with sweat, stuck rather uncomfortably to the surface of said wall. as he shifted his position, he found himself inciting a rather uncharacteristic mewl from the other, to find his throbbing head only so belatedly registering the sensation of _soft_ and _give. _

his outstretched palm had sunken into her soft curves, though he could not pinpoint the exact spot and _on this is not how he had wanted this recon mission to go_.

get the information, attack, take the route escape route they had planned and get the fuck out of there, that's how they had planned it. of course, either their hiding spot had ended up in the wrong room, or the meeting time of those they had waited on had been changed, for they had infiltrated the area, and found themselves locked within their hiding place for the last few hours.

sure, they could bust out of it, but that would certainly bust their cover in the meantime.

and since their entry, for the sake of stealth, they'd hardly spoken a word to each other. not that he minded. her company could be appreciated so much more when her words were rational, did not carry every trace of reverence for him, or simply were absent in the first place.

he was shaken from his thoughts as she shifted this time, removed his palm from the swell of her breasts with dainty fingertips and crossed her legs, a movement out of courtesy for him this time, a much appreciated attempt to clear any embarrassment or awkwardness from the air that centered around his misdeed. he was grateful that she had grown enough to not overreact. though the light reflected upon a flush in her cheeks, he couldn't help but exhale a silent laugh as her shadowed body language tried to again smooth over the situation.

sometimes it was nice, to have someone who tried hard for his sake. it was refreshing, in the way that she should have been, cool and new like the rain.

what he wouldn't have given for a dip at that moment.

a reactive squeak from the other once more proved to him that the heat had gone to his head. in an attempt to escape its humid touch, a pile of cloth had been tossed haphazardly between them, leaving nothing between his sweat-soaked skin and the stale air. her gaze was frozen, for a moment, though he caught sight of palms locked as if in prayer over a maiden's eyes as she turned her body entirely away from him.

_whoops_.

though he was more surprised to find her staring at him once more, eyes trained on anything other than his exposed flesh. he could barely read the words she mouthed, but, despite the temperature of their enclosed space, the ice make mage found himself frozen, fingernails digging into the wooden base of the cabinetry.

" _juvia can cool you down_ "

a gulp was heard, though whether it was his or her own was left to their own heated confusion.

perhaps the heat had gotten to her head, too, as he would reflect upon later, she acted quite boldly in that closed space. translucent palms, swirling with a magical current, rubbed down his body, massaged the aches in his shoulders with a cool touch, worked their way south as he allowed himself, for a moment, to black out in reaction to the chilled relief.

_like a rain shower on a hot summer day._

it was not until those watery fingers took hold a part of him well below the southern hemisphere that he truly came to. with a gasp, he came to find he had reacted to her touch much earlier than that, though the relief was definite. despite the mixed signals he'd definitely be sending the rain woman in their mutual heated stupor, he made no move to stop her.

instead, as he would reflect upon his own stupidity later on, he leaned back against her breasts, let skilled, watery fingers continue to drown him in pleasure, found himself swimming in heated thoughts. with a vigor he, in thoughts floating far away from the front of his mind, found quite characteristic of juvia, she worked to pleasure him, alternating between slow pumps and a fervored current that matched the bucking of his own hips. the feeling was foreign, though not unwelcomed.

she was quite unwavering in her work, enveloping him like the sea, and drawing the heat from him with a soft ebb and flow, as forgiving as a calm tide.

it was not long before her name fountained from his lips on the flow of a string of curses, an eloquent dialect of grunts and uncharacteristic pleading, yet she continued to let him bask in her chill, to drown himself in more than simple pleasure.

and, he would note later, it was quite a stroke of luck their targets never showed up, with the way she proved to melt into him.


End file.
